


Something That Does Right By You

by KillJoyGem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoyGem/pseuds/KillJoyGem
Summary: Rose and pearl have a talk





	Something That Does Right By You

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone through the trees casting bright light on the white tulips that danced at the tree bases. Birds were singing peacefully in the trees as other creatures went to and fro their daily lives.

Suddenly two beings emerged from between the trees.

“We’re finally alone” pearl sighed happily before turning to the other gem, “don’t get me wrong, the other crystal gems are great but they’re not quite the same as you”.

“You make me blush, pearl” Rose walked forward into a small clearing surrounded by tulips and sat down, “but I agree, time alone with you is wonderful”. Pearl walked over to Rose and sat down beside her, resting her head in rose’s soft curls. They sat in silence for a few moments before Rose spoke up.

 “I’m... sorry, my pearl”.

Pearl sat up and turned to rose, confusion clear on her face, “what for?”. Rose sighed before continuing, “for burdening you with so many secrets, it’s not fair on you”.

“But I don’t mind, I want to do this for you!” Pearl cried back reassuringly.

Rose smiled sadly and cradled pearls hands in her own, “I know you do. But that’s not the point. I’m. Im not sure it’s what’s best for _you”_ she lifted pearls hands to her mouth and placed a single kiss on her knuckles, “and that’s what I want most in the world”.

pearl looked away blushing, a tiny yet unhiddable smile on her face.

”Rose... I feel secure, knowing that I am your sole confidant. I feel honoured that you trust me with such a job” she looked back at Rose and the two of them stared into each other’s eyes for a moment,”and I promise I will look after myself, so long as you promise to keep nothing from me” 

rose nodded and planted a kiss on pearl gem before moving down to her lips. 

“I love you, pearl” she whispered almost silently before their lips connected. _But I can’t do that._ _I have to protect you._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
